A Bitter Winter
by Aisa Hitsuuna
Summary: One-Shot. ToshiroxOC. Shiki has only had one thing on her mind and that was Toshiro. Now it's time for him to find out; during her death.


Whether she was a traitor or the Head Captain, Toshiro's opinion of Shiki Misao would forever be the same. She would always be the girl who saved his life during his lost soul days. She would always be the girl who forced him to eat watermelon, which would later become his favourite fruit. She would always be the girl who managed to take his breath away and make him lose him composure at the most ungodly times.

but to others she'd be Shiki Misao, the only wielder of the duo zanpakuto of illusion and lightning. The former-lieutenant of Division 3 and the exiled shinigami, traitor to all and to be killed on sight. She was a follower of Aizen Sousuke, and nothing could have disgusted Toshiro more... But things weren't supposed to turn out like so. Even though it was his duty as a captain of the Gotei 13, he had vowed he would protect Shiki, but he had trampled on that vow when he had engaged in combat with her.

Hesitation was natural, but Shiki showed nothing of the sort. When Aizen ordered her to take care of him, Toshiro hadn't been so surprised when she leapt at him, sword drawn for the kill. _How had things changed so much? _He didn't want to hurt her but it had seemed like there was no other option available. She was a formidable opponent indeed, Toshiro knew that better than anyone, so why... **How** had he managed to wound her? **How** did she slip _into_ his attack and fatally wound herself? **How** could Toshiro let that happen?!

Standing no more than a few centimetres in front of the blood splattered captain was Shiki, Hyourinmaru disappearing into her revealed stomach, staining her cursed uniform of Aizen's. "You could've dodged that," Toshiro sputtered out. "So why didn't you?" Shiki didn't answer, just stood there with a happy look, something Toshiro couldn't believe. She was pleased about her death? How could that be?

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and his grip on Hyourinmaru made his fist white. "Why... Why did you betray the Soul Society, Shiki?" Her found himself asking before his mind could even register what his heart so desperately yearned the answer for. "Why did you betray me? Granny? Momo? What possible reason could you think of that would make you chose that bastard Aizen over _everyone_ else?!"

At first, Shiki didn't look like she would answer. She looked like she was perfectly find standing there with a sword in her gut before she came to a conclusion. "All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire." Blood escaped her mouth when she finally coughed. "My decision to join forces with Aizen was based on desire, my desire to keep you safe." She began to feel cold, whether Hyourinmaru or death was the reason, she couldn't tell.

Toshiro's eyes widened as his bankai finally disappeared because of his exhaustion, but he knew it was her last moments and if he collapsed he'd awake to find her gone, forever, so he couldn't afford to black out; he needed to hear what she was going to say. "W-What are you talking about? What possible reason could you have to join _Aizen_?" Toshiro now knew for certain that forgiving Aizen was going to be impossible, and he wouldn't even try to, because whatever Shiki was about to tell him would solidify his hatred.

She smiled, that rare smile that the white-haired captain had wanted to see for so long. "Aizen threatened your life," Toshiro's eyes widened even more in surprise. "There...There was no way I was going to let you die...I'd rather be stabbed in the back, have my heart ripped out, burn and drown rather than see you die..." She hacked up even more blood but the smile never left.

"I must look like a mess, right, Toshiro...Chan?" Toshiro could only watch as the life slowly drained out of her eyes. "I'm sorry...For causing you so much pain...Even in the end; all I could do was hurt you." Toshiro still had his sword piercing her and any chance of survival would disappear if he took it out, but her chances had already run out. It didn't matter if Toshiro believed that or not.

He shook his head. He knew he looked like a train wreck himself, "As usual you're beautiful..." How much did fate have to rub it in? It was his duty to end the traitors life, as Captain of the 10th Division, he was aware of that... But following orders had never felt so wrong before, "Idiot, you've done more good than bad. Now stop talking, you'll only hurt yourself more." It was a lie, but Toshiro couldn't find himself pilling the burden of her sins on Shiki.

She chuckled weakly and it honestly sounded painful. "Toshiro-chan's concerned for me...That makes me feel warm..." Her white outfit was stained with blood and her grip on her zanpakutou hadn't eased up, she was going to die with her zanpakutou rather than drop it. Die with the zanpakutou that had caused her so much pain and suffering.

"I'm glad," She knew she was crying now. "I'm so, so glad that you're alive though." Toshiro clenched his eyes shut when he felt her bloody body slide more down the sword and hit his own, which was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe it. The only girl he could've loved...Dead, because of him.

"**_AIZEN!_**" Toshiro swore he was going to kill that bastard with his own hands at that moment.

**XXXXX**

_Toshiro looked around the area he suddenly appeared in confused. Did he die? Where was he? Why was he cold when the sun was blazing in the sky? He had a lot of questions, but the main one was: "What's my name again?"_

_It was hard to remember your previous life, beginning with your name. Once he figured that out, after a long night of thinking, his age of death came second. It took another night, and passing by a store that had the number '6' on it to trigger his memory. Now he had to find food. He was starving. _

_Though for some reason, everyone avoided him. This got Toshiro thinking: 'Is it my snow white hair? My turquoise eyes? How it's always cold around me?' He didn't know what scared everyone about him but he was hungry and that's all he knew. His faith was running out after the 3rd day of starving._

_That was, until a petite girl who looked at least one year older than him crouched in front of him one day, holding some sweet beans and a round, juicy watermelon. "Hello there, you look hungry." Toshiro nodded, eyeing up the watermelon. "How about you come back to my Granny's house and we feed you. How does that sound?"_

_She tried to help him up, but being weak, she ended up dropping him. "I'm sorry! I seem to only be able to hurt people now a days." She said sheepishly, but Toshiro thanked her anyway._

_She smiled in return and Toshiro felt warm. He hadn't seen such a smile that emitted warmth before. "I'm Shiki."_

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

**XXXXX**

_Toshiro stood with his back to Shiki, his face void of emotion. Shiki stood behind him, her back meeting his. Her face had that permanent scowl, "I've warned you about Gin, but I'm still counting on you to take care of yourself."_

_Shiki closed her eyes and allowed the scowl to deepen. She seemed annoyed at being underestimated by Toshiro, but her true thoughts were completely opposite. "Personally I don't understand your problem with Captain Ichimaru,"_

_Toshiro scoffed. "I already told you my 'problem'. Just promise you'll watch out for him so I can sleep at night." Shiki shook her head slightly before shoving her hands into the oversized sleeves of her shihakusho. Truth be told, she was extremely honored that Toshiro was worried for her but because of certain circumstances she made sure she looked annoyed._

_With a huff, she stubbornly claimed: "I can take care of myself, ya know. I'm not weak."Toshiro rolled his eyes at Shiki's attitude, something that had become an annoyance over the years. He wondered how long it would take before she reverted back to her normal self. Ever since she was recruited into the Third Division she had changed- no, even before that. _

_"I'm not saying you are, idiot."_

_"You sure are implying it, Captain Hitsugaya."_

_Toshiro hated the emptiness he felt when she called him that, even as he pressured everyone beneath his level to call him that. When she did, he swore his heart sunk. "Just promise you'll watch out," Toshiro wanted to end the conversation before she got nasty enough for him to retaliate._

_He sighed in relief and anger when she scoffed again. "Fine."_

_As he walked away, he figured things couldn't get any worse and spoke his mind, "You've changed, Shiki." The third seat of the Third Division rose her eyebrow like what she heard was unexpected but she eventually settled for walking away too, barely answering his statement loud enough._

_"Everyone does."_

**XXXXX**

_Toshiro went to take yet another stab at Gin with his shikai Hyourinmaru when another sword blocked the attack and knocked it away. Toshiro observed who interfered and was legitimately surprised when he saw Shiki. His childhood friend and savior had raised her zanpakutuo against his, because of __**Gin**__._

_"I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but I have to ask you to lower your sword."_

_"Shiki, Gin-" Toshiro was seething and was about to explain himself because even though Shiki was defending Gin, he wasn't going to raise his blade against her. Gin's fox-like smirk widened and bathed in glory as he watched Shiki and Toshiro 'talk'._

_Shiki shook her head and cut Toshiro off. "I apologize but I cannot let you raise your sword against my Captain like that. For whatever reason, if you continue attacking I will become your opponent."_

**XXXXX**

_"Don't move, Shiki." Hitsugaya said, Hyoruinmaru at the back of Shiki's neck. After being informed of her betrayal, Toshiro had never been more shocked and angry about anything. Shiki sighed slightly when she felt the blade centimeters from her neck._

_Shiki glanced at Gin, Tousen and Aizen. "You caught me, as expected from a Captain." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her voice. The cold, aggresive, new Shiki had a teasing tone to her voice and it irritated Toshiro to no end, but he dismissed it seeing as his anger at her proved to be the dominant emotion._

_Aizen said a couple of words before the Garganta opened up and Menos Grande came out of the black whole, screeching the entire way. A yellow, glass-like light encircled Shiki and forced Toshiro to jump back and distance himself, while he asked what the beam was. _

_He was shocked to hear it was something the Menos did to save one of their own. He couldn't believe Shiki had fallen so far. "It's a good thing you jumped back," She began, her back to him. "I didn't want to hurt you- It seems to be the only thing I've been doing lately." She looked over her shoulder to send Toshiro a subtle yet apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Toshiro."_

_The ground surrounding her in the beam cracked and suddenly she was floating up and out of reach. "Shiki..."_

**XXXXX**

_Shiki's eyes widened when she saw Aizen, a Gotei 13 lieutenant, standing over Toshiro's sleeping body with his zanpakutou drawn and prepared to kill. The gentle-looking man smirking in satisfaction when he saw the horror and fear in Shiki's eyes._

_"I warned you, Shiki-chan." Aizen said like he was scolding a kid. Tauntingly, he edged his blade closer. "If you continued to deny me I'd have to take drastic measures."Shiki clenched her fists by her sides while glaring at the disgustingly small gap between Toshiro and the sword._

_With a hiss, Shiki spoke. "What the fuck do you want?" Oh, the temptation to turn him inside out was nearly dominating Shiki, but the girl knew one step and Toshiro was going to pay the price. Aizen smiled and brushed a piece of hair that fell in front of his eyes with his free hand._

_"What do I want? I believe we've already discussed this, Shiki-chan." Shiki glared daggers. "I want __**you**__. Wielder of the duo zanpakutou, the only one in the Soul Society to have two shikai forms- Illusionary and Elemental. A strong ally, an even stronger enemy."_

_Shiki clenched and unclenched her fist. "And if I deny your stupid offer again?"_

_Aizen showed indifference. "I thought you figured that out already." He said bluntly, glancing down at Toshiro. "Your dear Toshiro-kun will have to pay the price. Either way, you will join forces with me... Well, that is if you want him to survive this encounter."_

_Shiki's blood ran cold before the answer came almost immediately. "Alright, I'll join you but you have to leave Toshiro alone!" _

_"Agreed, __**friend**__."_

**XXXXX**


End file.
